


You'd keep me honest

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betas: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://azrielen.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://azrielen.livejournal.com/"><b>azrielen</b></a></span> & the unrivaled <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/"><b>okubyo_kitsune</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You'd keep me honest

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: [](http://azrielen.livejournal.com/profile)[**azrielen**](http://azrielen.livejournal.com/) & the unrivaled [](http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/profile)[**okubyo_kitsune**](http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/).

Kyle had said it, of course. He'd said, "Look, if anything happens to Hurley, anything at all, bring him home. I don't care where you are or what he's like, bring him home."

When Patrick called and said, "Get ready, Mix. He's... we're bringing Andy home," all of them in the house simply looked at each other and went up to Andy's room, dismantling his bed and carrying it down to the basement, piece by piece. They took everything down there, transporting his entire room and placing every item just as it been upstairs, in case Andy would gripe about it.

That is, if there was enough of him left to remember how to gripe about such things

Matt thought he could handle it; they'd talked about this very scenario over and over again, but when he opened the front door of Fuck City to what was probably his worst nightmare come true, he felt himself sway a little, and had to steel himself. They all knew that the chances of this was high, which was why Andy and the rest of his team wore vials of powerful elixir around their necks.

Pete was standing on the front stoop, his hoodie pulled low over his head, eyes cast down. His arms were full of Andy's limp body; behind him, Patrick was carrying Andy's swords with the ill-ease of someone not very used to long sharp edges, and Joe brought up the rear, gazing around the early night with watchful eyes, weapon cocked and ready.

He stepped back without a word and they walked in. Ryan was rattling down the stairs, cheerfully calling out when he saw them, the words drying up in his mouth as he spotted Pete placing Andy carefully on the couch.

"Oh fuck," Ryan said and went back upstairs to get the others.

Matt didn't want to know how it happened. He just _didn't want to know_ ; he knelt down on the floor beside the couch, reaching out to press his fingers below the two small round punctures in Andy's neck.

Andy wasn't breathing and his skin was very cool. He was always pale, but this. This kind of deathly ivory was unsettling.

"Did he... did he feed?" Kyle said softly from above him and Matt removed his hand from Andy's neck.

"No, but he took some elixir as soon as it happened," Joe said, still holding his gun protectively, his hair standing on end. "He hasn't woken up since."

"How will he wake up?" Stu asked, hovering anxiously behind them. "I mean. What will he be like?"

"Depends." Patrick had placed Andy's swords on the low table in the TV room, before seating himself in a nearby armchair. "Some wake up a lot different. Some wake up the same, depends on the person." Patrick's glance snapped to Pete before he looked away again, blushing lightly. "They all wake up hungry."

"Ah," Kyle said delicately, and then cleared his throat. "Let's take him downstairs."

"We have to stay for awhile," Pete stated decisively. "Just in case."

Matt reached out again and tugged a little on a lock of Andy's hair, which had gone extra frizzy from days of not being combed. Usually, Andy would open his eyes groggily and punch him for waking him up, but Andy remained still.

"City's always open to you, man." Kyle said as Matt kept tugging and stroking Andy's hair. "You know that."

Matt turned his head a little to see Patrick watching his hand very carefully, eyebrows raised a little. Their gazes met, and Patrick's was full of understanding... and concern. Patrick looked at Pete, who stared back at him fixedly; they seemed to having a silent conversation.

"What are we waiting for," Matt said roughly, finally removing his hand and getting to his feet. "Let's bring him down."

 

* * *

 

"You just want to feel me up," Matt joked feebly when Pete said he'd stay in Matt's room for the night. "I know you, Wentz, you always want my body."

"Get over yourself," Pete said with a lazy smile, but his eyes were sharp. "There are other reasons."

"What other reasons?" Kyle gave him a quizzical stare from where he was seated at the table. "What, like Hurley's gonna come after him?"

"Yeah," Joe said, and stifled a yawn. "Last thing he said before he knocked himself out was, ' _don't let me get near Mix_.' Whatever that means."

The rest of the FC guys turned as one and gave Matt almost identical, appraising looks. Matt tried to look innocent but Ryan rolled his eyes and Kyle said, "Oh, yeah," while Stu smirked.

"What?" Matt said defensively, but he had still had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Don't 'what' us," Ryan said and bumped his shoulder against Matt's. "Don't even start with that shit."

"Okay, okay," Matt mumbled and then shrugged. "Alright, you can watch me sleep. Just no funny business."

"Please," Pete said wryly. "I've had funnier business than you."

Patrick snorted at that and Pete gave him a surprisingly sunny smile.

Later, as Matt snuggled into his comforter, he peered across his room at Pete; the light from the bedside lamp softened the harsh lines of Pete's face. "I can't fall asleep with you looming over there like that."

"I'm not looming!" Pete frowned at him from where he sat in a chair, arms folded over his chest. His expression became thoughtful. "If you want, I can _make_ you fall asleep."

"Vampires can do that?"

"Well," Pete amended, "I can do it to Patrick. Maybe I can try it on you."

Matt was expecting some kind of fancy vampire hocus-pocus, but Pete simply looked him in the eye and said, "Sleep."

Matt scoffed, opened his mouth to say, "Come on, man, come _on_ ," but before he knew it, he was out like a light.

 

* * *

 

He floated back up to a very expectant silence; upon opening his eyes, he saw that there was no Pete curled up in the armchair, as Matt had seen him when he had fallen asleep; Matt turned a little, in the middle of pondering whether to leave his comfy bed and go find Pete, but he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

Andy stood at his open doorway, staring at him the way Matt imagined spiders must stare at flies in their webs. His eyes looked darker than usual, and they widened when Matt sat up slowly. Matt tried to keep his breathing calm, but his heartbeat was racing. Andy licked his lips.

"Andy. Hey, Hurley." Matt spoke in a low tone and Andy swayed a little. "Andy."

"Hungry," Andy stated in a voice that was not his own. It was too deep, too guttural. Matt reached slowly under his pillow, his fingers touching against the handle of the knife that was there. He had been taught by Andy himself on how to use a knife in a fight, but he didn't know if he could use this against him. _Fuck_.

"I. I'm really hungry. Or... it's more like thirsty," Andy continued, and as he spoke, his voice began to return to its normal state; but there was still something smooth around the edges, something fundamentally different. "Can you come downstairs, make something for me?"

"I don't think you're that kind of hungry," Matt told him carefully. Andy seemed to turn this over in his mind and then sighed, nodding slowly.

"I figured."

Matt saw him step forward and before he could think about anything else, Andy was on top of him, straddling his hips and seizing the hand hidden under the pillow. Matt struggled, but Andy pressed him back until Matt was lying flat, both hands pinned over his head.

Matt tried to angle his arms up, but now that Andy possessed the strength of a vampire, it was near to impossible.

He opened his mouth to holler for help and Andy kissed him, rough and deep. Matt gasped as he felt the sharp edges of teeth scrape against his mouth.

"Fuck, you cut me," Matt spat at him when Andy stopped, just barely pulling back. Matt closed his eyes, unable to hold that penetrating stare. "Look. Whatever you're doing, get it done. Get it over with."

Andy kissed him again, a soft press of lips against Matt's mouth, which was bleeding a lot more than Matt cared for. He laughed a little as Matt turned his face away, a sound like dark bells ringing. The sharp iron taste of blood filled his mouth.

Andy pressed his nose against the pulse racing against Matt's neck. Matt closed his eyes, waiting for the tearing pain, but Andy's nuzzling began to slow, becoming less... persistent. His tight hold on Matt's wrists slackened in increments.

"I wish," Andy said in a shaky voice, lips brushing against Matt's skin, "that Pete would just stop fucking around and tell me what I'm supposed to do when I'm really thirsty and I honestly don't feel like draining my best friend to death. The whole blood thing is freaking me the fuck out."

"Is that what they call it nowadays? Best friends?" Pete's voice came from the chair and Matt's eyes widened as Pete shimmered back into view, still curled up as Matt had last seen him. "Honestly, you two need to come to terms with the phrase _romantic involvement_."

Andy sighed and released Matt's wrists, straightening up in an almost reluctant manner. He still sat astride Matt, one eyebrow raised as he gazed down at him.

"You should have called out when you saw me at the door," he lectured in a tight voice and Matt gaped up at him. "I could have torn you to pieces."

"Don't show off, now," Matt returned as sharply as he could while remaining very wary of Andy; he looked just the same, only with that strange glint in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, vampire strength, big deal. At least you can't do that invisible thing like Pete."

"If you're still hungry," Pete put in before Andy could make a smart comeback, "take it from the wrist. Stop when he says stop. And it's better if he's relaxed and willing. I'm out, I'm gonna go find Patrick."

"Wait," Matt said, but Pete unfurled himself and sidled out of the room, closing the door and leaving Matt alone in his bedroom with a new vampire. A new _hungry_ vampire who had been his friend-maybe-lover up to a day ago, but was now a creature whose inner mental workings were now most likely completely unknown to Matt.

Pete must have known something that Matt dearly wanted to find out; he eyed Andy suspiciously.

Andy let out an annoyed breath and began to clamber off him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not really hungry, so I won't feed from you, don't fucking worry about it."

Matt put out his hand and grasped Andy's arm, yanking him back. Andy glared down at him.

"You still lie for shit," he said, a little waspishly, trying to bury any fear he had now. Andy needed his help and... and Pete wouldn't just leave him like this. He was probably outside right now, pressed against the door and waiting for any sign of distress from Matt.

Matt heaved a deep sigh. "Just give me a minute to wrap my brain around this, okay?"

Andy looked at him for a very long time, the expression in his face cycling between disinclination and an intense need. "The elixir helped, you know. Kind of," Andy told him softly, and touched Matt's neck, right above the pulsing artery; the pressure of his fingers had an uncertain weight. Suddenly, Andy smiled down at him, and yes, he was different. This smile was too knowing and too predatory, with a shade of sinister thrown in for good measure. Matt smiled back, a little nervously, and Andy's grin widened, showing off lengthened canines. "Hey. Mix. I know a way to get you relaxed enough."

Matt blinked up at him and went, quite astutely, "Huh?"

 

* * *

 

"Oh, oh, god, fuck," Matt moaned as Andy rode him. He didn't know where Andy picked up the way he was writhing now, hips moving in slow sinuous circles, but he was pretty sure that this is the most awesome sex he'd had in... let's see, _forever_. "Andy, what the _fuck_."

Andy simply hummed in response, rising up on his knees so that Matt's cock nearly slid all the way out of him, before wriggling back down. Matt made a strangled sound.

"You can scream," Andy said to him, his hands braced against Matt's chest as he moved a little faster. "I want them to hear. I want them to hear you fucking me."

Matt's hands flew to his hips, hanging on for dear life. The few times they'd had slept together before this were hurried moments when Andy was on his way with his team to eradicate some hive, and the most noise Andy would make was muffled groans or soft sighs. All this _talking_ with that new honey-dipped tone was going to get Matt off _so fucking fast_.

"Next," Andy sighed dreamily, taking one of Matt's hands and dragging it up his side, "next I want to be on my knees with you inside me, that okay with you?" He pressed Matt's hand against his own chest briefly, before continuing up. Matt was gasping, thinking _shit, that's more than okay with me_ as the fingers of his other hand dug deeply into Andy's hip. He forced his fingers to uncurl, moving it to wrap around Andy's hard cock, stroking it clumsily.

Andy murmured against his hand, which he had pulled up all the way to his mouth. He licked the wrist, and when Matt began to buck up in earnest, he sank his newly sharp, dangerous teeth into the skin.

Matt cried out and came, his fingers tightening around Andy's cock, feeling it pulse between his fingers, shockingly warm.

"Blood isn't vegan, is it?" Matt mumbled nonsensically, grimacing against the feel of his own blood being pulled out of his body. The sensation was actually worse than being bitten and he felt himself get a little dizzy. Having an orgasm and losing blood: not the best combination. " _Stop_."

Immediately, Andy moved his lips away from Matt's wrist, albeit with great effort. "No. I suppose not, generally," he said, licking his mouth in a way which made Matt's spent cock, now slipping out of Andy, twitch interestedly. "But it was given willingly." He looked down at Matt slyly, and licked Matt's wrist again. "You taste so good."

"Flatterer," Matt chided weakly. "You don't know how else anyone tastes, so how can you gauge it?"

Andy's eyes gleamed at this, and the little smile on his face simultaneously charmed and chilled Matt, a very strange combination to undergo. Then something changed in his expression and the effect was so surprisingly sultry, that Matt found himself hooking his bitten hand around Andy's neck and dragging him down for a kiss.

Andy politely kept his teeth in for this one, for which Matt was deeply grateful.

 

* * *

 

When Matt woke up again, it was dark inside his room and he was all alone. He tried to sit up, but he felt as if a hundred angry monkeys were beating an insane rhythm inside his head. There was a knock on his door and the angry monkeys got positively livid at the sound. The puncture wounds in his wrist were throbbing faintly to the beat.

"Nhhhgggh," he groaned and his door opened, letting in a fan of warm light from the corridor.

"Matt?" Patrick called softly, coming inside. "Andy said you were finally awake."

"I wish I was _dead_ ," Matt complained and Patrick laughed, low and gentle. Matt loved him more than anything right then, just for that. "No, seriously."

"I doubt Andy would be happy with that." Patrick sat beside him, putting something on the bed and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Can you sit up for a moment?"

Grumbling, Matt made an effort and managed to do just so. Patrick reached over and snapped on the lamp; Matt squeezed his eyes shut and then knuckled one eye.

"Hmm." Patrick had taken his wrist very carefully in both hands, inspecting the bite-marks. "These are fine. How do you feel, otherwise?"

"Like I fucked a vampire," Matt said bluntly; Patrick stared at him, the expression on his face warring between amusement and a grannyish kind of disapproval. "He had to feed," Matt explained, a little plaintively.

"That's true." Patrick reached to where he had placed a tray on the bed and got a glass of something dark-red and viscous, holding it out to Matt. "It's... to get back your strength. You'll feel better. I hope."

Matt pouted at him, but Patrick wouldn't poison him on purpose, so he drank some and then made about six different faces, gagging through them all.

"Ugh. That tasted like a llama's ass," he griped. Patrick pursed his lips, obviously holding back laughter.

"You go around sampling llama asses?" Patrick asked dryly and took back the glass after Matt struggled to get down the remainder. "Okay, you should be good."

"Wait." Matt settled back against the pillows, snuggling into his comforter. Patrick stopped in the middle of standing up, going back down with a quizzical look blanketing his face. "You need to give me a few pointers, or something. Like some tips, How To Manage Your Vampire, you know?"

"Well, Pete's different." Patrick looked uncomfortable. "His... desire to feed doesn't particularly include getting me into bed. I'm mostly his food-source, the elixir takes care of, like, the tearing-apart-random-humans thing, whatever. So, yeah." Patrick's cheeks were aflame and Matt just watched him, waiting with a small smile, not fooled in the least. Patrick plucked at a stray thread on Matt's comforter. "See, here's what happens, I think. Getting turned into a vampire brings out... not the worst but that hidden part of a person, the part they keep repressed enough so that they can be contributing members of society, stuff like that. I think that's why most vampires are like psychopaths. I think."

Matt wrinkled his nose, only vaguely grasping it. "Like, whatever boundaries you set for yourself, gone. Close?"

Patrick nodded and continued, "Close enough. The elixir kind of represses that new nature, you know? But not completely. Which is why Pete can be so violent and... like, self-hating at times. And Andy is now--" His eyes snapped over Matt's face and he was now so red, Matt wondered if his skin was burning.

Matt nudged him in the back with his knee. "Spill, man."

"Kinda like a sex-kitten," Patrick said awkwardly, as if the words came the wrong way out; he cleared his throat. "Well! Yeah, that sounds just about right, I'll just be downstairs--"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ ," Matt squawked and flung a leg over Patrick's lap to prevent him from scrambling away. " _What_?"

"That's what Joe said, Joe came up with that." Patrick struggled with Matt's leg, trying to shove it off, but Matt pressed down. Patrick yanked at the dark hairs on his leg in an attempt to dislodge it, which only made Matt flinch and wince, but that was the extent of his reaction.

"You can tear out all the hair you want, you're gonna give me some answers," he declared after a few more of Patrick's vicious tugs. "Although, you don't have to pull them all out, okay? I like them."

"Fine," Patrick gritted out. "What else?"

"Okay, see how Pete can do that invisible thing, which is super- _cool_ \--"

"He just developed that the other day," Patrick muttered. "It's kind of annoying. But every vampire is different."

"So, you know, what can Andy do? Any special powers? Laser-eyes? Super hearing? What?"

"I told you, sex-kittenishness," Patrick said promptly and made a surprisingly strong and quick push at Matt's leg, probably a result of being on a team with Andy and Pete. He stood up quickly and bent to pick up the tray, turning to face Matt. "Trust me, it's just something you have to experience. When you get downstairs, you'll see. But. Okay, here's the thing: he's very... _compelling_. Understand? Most of them are, but if Andy were to develop something like Pete, and that's a _big_ if, because he's just turned, it'd be more of a mind thing, I'm guessing. So you just have to be super careful."

"Constant Vigilance," Matt murmured, not being one of the few people who had missed Pete's Harry Potter phase. Patrick snorted a little and nodded.

"Exactly." Patrick gave him a small smile. "So, you know. Come on down, whenever you're ready. And, it's still _Andy_ , okay? Don't forget that part."

Matt frowned at him. "Dude. How could I ever do a thing like that?"

A faint smile touched Patrick's lips. "Okay," was all he said, before he slipped put the door, as silent as any vampire.

 

* * *

 

Matt felt pretty okay trundling down the hallway; his head wasn't spinning so much, and he felt less like he was ninety and more like his true age. It was almost like having spent a day in the bar, only... with more blood-loss on his part. He stopped at the top of the staircase, peering out into the living area. The layout of the house was pretty open, which they all liked, since they could stand at the top of the stairs and have a bellowing conversation with someone located anywhere else on the ground floor.

Matt blinked. He could see everyone: Pete, Patrick and Joe were at one end of the table in the dining, huddled together and staring into the living room. Ryan and Stu were with them as well, looking anxious. Ryan was actually biting a fingernail.

He tracked the direction of their gaze and gaped. Kyle was sitting on one end of the sofa and Andy was sprawled in his half-naked glory, just ink and a pair of jeans, his head pillowed on Kyle's lap. Matt couldn't see his face from where he was standing, but as Andy reached up and brushed the back of his hand against Kyle's cheek, Kyle's expression was... _hungry_.

"Hey," Matt called out, not quite sure why he did so.

"Shh," Joe said, flapping an irritable hand in Matt's direction. "We have to get this done."

Andy murmured, too low for Matt to hear and Kyle shook his head.

"Sure about that?" Andy said, voice a bit louder and _something_ in it sent gooseflesh rippling down the skin of Matt's arm. Hesitation was written large across Kyle's face.

"I... I don't know," Kyle wavered.

"Just fight it," Joe urged from his perch at the dining table. "If you don't, it's not gonna be good for you in the long run, trust me."

"But I can make it good," Andy purred. He fucking _purred_ and whatever Andy was pushing on Kyle (and he was pushing _something_ , Matt could feel it heavy in the air like smoke), it was a clumsy, untrained effort, nothing as refined as Pete making Matt sleep... but strong enough. With enough practice, a talent like that could be dangerous.

And everyone knew Andy was nothing but a perfectionist.

"Okay," Kyle said faintly and moved his head away from Andy's soft touch. "Um. No," he croaked and then tried again. " _No_."

The heavy atmosphere broke suddenly; Andy sat up and swung his legs over the edge, leaning against Kyle companionably as he grinned. Kyle grinned weakly in response, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the back of the sofa.

"Good," Joe said in satisfaction, his fingers drumming on the surface of the table. The tense lines of both Pete and Patrick's shoulders relaxed. "Threw him off, that's good."

"What're y'all up to?" Matt descended a few steps and stopped when Andy turned his head slowly, pinning him with a wily, sideways glance. That heavy sensation _slammed_ back into place, more intense than before and Matt actually took a deep, unsteady inhale; he leaned against the wall, it was almost too much.

"Hel _lo_ ," Andy said, and got up, walking with slow, deliberate movements; Matt had never seen him _slink_ before. He finally stood at the bottom of the staircase, one bare foot poised on a step, toes wriggling. He tilted his head and stared up at Matt, eyes dark.

"Andy," Pete said in a warning voice. " _Andy_."

"Mix," Andy said in a breathless voice, taking that one step up. Matt could hear Pete hiss urgently at Patrick, something about the elixir and Patrick snapped something out, but Andy had Matt transfixed as he took another step up. "Mix, Mix. Matt," Andy chanted softly and smiled, touching the tip of his tongue to one pointed tooth.

"Yes?" he heard himself whisper and Andy tilted his head in the other direction, stepping up again. Matt suddenly knew what it was like to be a mouse stalked by a cat.

"Andy." Patrick sounded very firm. "You need to get this under control."

Andy ignored him completely and took another step up, his eyes intent on Matt's. For his part, all of Matt's attention had narrowed to Andy. He could hear the others talking to them, but it seemed as if their voices emitted from another room. He simply stood there, and waited.

He licked his lips and was entranced as Andy copied the action slowly, tongue pink and slick and made of indolent promises.

"I'll take you down, man," Pete warned. "Remember I'm stronger than you are."

"Yeah?" Andy smiled tightly at Matt. "All I need is to get to Matt. Right, Matt?"

"Right. Totally right." Matt's chest felt tight, his breathing sharp and shallow. And he could hear something faint, a low whisper of _wantwantwantmattmattwantmatt_ tugging at his mind. "Andy, I--"

Andy suddenly right in his _face_ , pressed against him and gazing up, that small predatory smile still lifting the corners of his mouth. Matt blinked down at him; out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Pete doing his shimmering thing, appearing right in the middle of the stairs, staring up at them in concern.

"Not fast enough," Andy whispered conspiratorially and chuckled as he licked his lips again. Matt leaned his head to one side dreamily, even as some distant part of his mind muttered in panic. "You smell so _good_. I told them, you know, to keep me away from you. But now... _OW_. What the fuck!"

Matt shook his head, the cobwebs of desire frittering away, his mind freed. Andy reached up and plucked a small dart out of the back of his own shoulder, frowning down at it in the middle of his palm. He turned to glare down the stairs; Joe pocketed the little dart-gun and smiled grimly up at him, folding his arms.

"If you don't take your medicine more regularly, _like we agreed_ , I'm just gonna shoot it right into you, like all the time," Joe promised and patted his pocket with a grin. "It'll be more fun for me than you, trust me on this."

Andy blinked and looked down at the dart in his hand again, appearing even more stunned. He gave Matt a look of profound apology, which deepened into dismay as Matt took one large step away from him. They stood staring at each other for a breathless moment and then Andy averted his gaze.

"Don't try to put me under thrall again," Matt told him unsteadily and Andy's wide eyes met his again. "That's... dude, that's not cool."

"I wasn't doing it on purpose," Andy hissed back, his expression stricken and enraged. Matt had an idea that most of it was directed at himself. "I had it under control and then you show up with your _smell_ and it got really difficult for me." He angrily flung the little dart down the stairs; it landed, quivering, stuck into the ground between Joe's feet. "We roll out tonight, we have to go back on duty," he snapped at the rest of his team. He could do that, Matt supposed, being the unit leader and all, but everyone began to protest at that, quite loudly.

"Don't be stupid." Matt wanted to reach across and slap him upside the back of his head but 1) even before he was a vampire, Andy could break his arm for that and 2) he didn't feel like touching him, not right now. "Don't be a dick, you just freaked me out a little bit. Get over yourself."

Andy stared at him and then narrowed his eyes. He leaned forward a little and Matt felt that soft compulsion in his mind again, a deceptively gentle suggestion to just _come closer, come closer, Matt_. Matt was just about to obey, because why not? Seemed like a good idea; Andy was right over there, half-naked and waiting. Why not?

The coercion ceased again when Andy shook his head and looked at a dazed Matt with his lips pressed tightly together. He walked off down the hall, actually giving Matt a very wide berth. "I can't be around you now," he stated without looking back. "Guys, no more questions. We're rolling out." He slammed his door as he entered his room, and the bite-marks in Matt's wrist pulsed once, as if in commiseration.

 

* * *

 

"I'm done freaking out, you know," Matt said earnestly he spoke to Andy nearly a week later, pulling on a jacket to go to work. Andy had called nearly every day, talking to one of the other guys, but Matt had expressed no desire to take the phone and apparently Andy hadn't pressed the point, until today.

Andy laughed in his ear, his normal dry chuckle. "I know," was all he said and left it there. Matt leaned against the counter in the kitchen, ignoring Kyle's pointed stares.

"So. When are you coming back home?"

"I... soon. Maybe. I don't know."

"Have you been feeding?"

"Yes."

"On who?" Matt asked lightly. No, he wasn't jealous at all. Who the fuck would be jealous of having their blood sucked out of them? Not him.

No, for real.

"Um, different people. Familiars, in this place Pete showed me, they get off on it. It's kind of funny, anytime he and Patrick fight, he goes there and Patrick has to go get him back, and there's this _bigger_ fight. Hilarious, man."

"Oh, yeah." Matt bit his lip and then blurted, "Look, you have to be fucking careful, man, don't just be feeding from anyone like that."

There was a long pause and Matt deliberately turned his back to Kyle, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have to do it," Andy said tightly. "I'm a vampire now. As much as that pisses off a part of me, it's just something I have to live with and this is how I have to live."

"I'm not saying--"

"And I want _you_ ," Andy interrupted and groaned, sounding pained. "You. Pete said that sometimes we might fixate on someone, make them our own and just want to. I dunno, own them? I want that. I want to... like, have you tied to a bed forever and just feed and fuck you, and you're freaking out now, and I don't want that, not from you."

"Oh." Matt's throat was tight and dry and he swallowed, hard. He _had_ been freaking out, but probably not the way Andy thought.

"When I'm near you, I think it gets worse than it should be. I'm working on it." Andy breathed out, slowly. "More meditation, I fucking _hate_ depending on the damned elixir. So hopefully, no putting people under thrall unless they're bugging me or I need to get out of a tough situation, or something."

"What, you're going to vampire therapy?" Matt joked after a few tense beats; Andy's laugh was loud and gratifying to hear.

"Yeah, we have a little support-group going on. ' _Hi, I'm Andy Hurley and I want to lick this friend of mine from head to toe_ ', shit like that." There was a murmuring on Andy's end of the connection. Andy's voice became a little distant as he said, "Shut up, Pete, just shut _up_ about the romantic involvement shit, please. And you know what else? Get out of this room," and then his voice returned to normal volume. "Not my friend, then. My something-else."

"Your familiar-dude," Matt suggested. Kyle hummed tunelessly as he poked at the frying pan over the stove. Ryan walked into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and an FC jacket, and peered at what Kyle claimed to be cooking before making an appreciative face and stumbling to the fridge for some juice.

"Yeah?" Andy sounded hopeful. "Hm. That really works for me."

"I've been talking to Patrick," Matt continued after a short, comfortable pause. "About, you know. Fighting off the thrall thing."

"He's good at it," Andy admitted and then cleared his throat self-consciously. "I've tried to put him under. Joe too. All I get for it is them complaining that I'm giving them a headache."

"So it's a good thing you all had Pete before, right? For practice."

Andy snorted. "Yeah, small mercies."

Matt smiled into the phone, successfully blocking out Kyle's obnoxious humming. "Can't wait for you to swing home again, man."

"Hey, me neither. And tell Kyle to lay off the stupid singing, leave shit like that to Patrick."

Matt moved the receiver of the phone from near his mouth. "Andy says you should cut the singing out and get to work. It's like nine in the morning. Don't y'all have houses to go anti-vamp?"

Ryan flapped a hand at him as he sipped his juice. "I fortified this whole house, no vampire can get in without being _dragged_ in," he declared when he finally deigned to move the glass from his face. "Fuck City is safe because of me. So other jobs can damn well wait until I get my breakfast."

"Yeah, and none of us helped at all," Stu said as he entered, heading for the breadbox and looking disappointed as he found none. Matt made a mental note to drop by the supermarket on his way from work, before nightfall. "Even though you always bitch about the hammer and your delicate fingers."

"Please don't talk to me," Ryan sulked, "until I get something substantial to eat."

Kyle dumped half the pan of breakfast into a plate and thumped it in front of Ryan, who gave a cry of delight and dived in. Kyle rolled his eyes, dishing out other plates.

"Fuck City," Andy said with fond tones in Matt ear, "please don't ever change."

"Won't ever, man," Matt promised. "Won't ever."

 

* * *

 

Matt grumbled to himself, in the middle of falling asleep. The sheets were twisted around his half-naked form and the room was warm. He was considering going over to push a window open, when he heard the front door open and close; Ryan said something in happy tones and was shushed. There was a brisk tapping sound, the sound of feet moving on the stairs far too quickly. Matt turned his head, seeing his door-knob turn.

"Yo." Matt went up on his elbows; Andy leaned against his door, and gave him a small smile. Matt remembered bits of Patrick's rambling advice and began to imagine a wall in his head, made up of random words and numbers, concentrating on every mental brick.

"You don't have to do that." Andy wasn't moving from the door, but his smile remained small and genuine. Matt stopped building his blockade, but left it up. "I'm not going to try push my way in," Andy reassured him and still did not move from where he stood against the door, palms flat against the wooden surface as if he was facing a firing squad. Matt finally realized that this was Andy's way of giving him control.

"The others are downstairs," Andy informed him, eyes fixed on his. "I'm still on the elixir, though. Hate that shit."

"Okay," Matt said and sat up properly, his heart beating so loudly, he could hear it thrumming in his ears. "Come here."

Andy hesitated and then walked over quite normally, settling on the edge of the bed and running a hand through his hair.

"How do you feel?" Matt asked and placed a hand lightly on Andy's shoulder, running it up to his neck and tracing the line of his jaw; he didn't wait for an answer, but held Andy's chin and turned his face towards him. Andy's eyes were large and dark, pupils blown wide; his nostrils flared as he pressed his lips together, his whole body twitching at Matt's proximity. "It's okay," Matt said, feeling a sudden calm fall over him and it seemed to flow through his arm and into Andy, who stopped trembling.

Matt moved his hand and held it up, wrist close to Andy's mouth. He waited patiently.

Andy gave him a quick glance, one corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

"You seem willing to be a food source." The tone of his voice had changed, roughened with need, yet as sultry as silk; at least he wasn't planting suggestions in Matt's head... at least, Matt hoped he wasn't. He didn't feel that way, in any case.

"Consider it getting by with the help of your friends," Matt suggested. Andy seized his wrist and tugged him closer, and Matt let him.

"Familiar-dude," Andy corrected with mock-sternness, lips moving against his. He was still giving Matt the lead, waiting for him to make whatever moves he wanted. That was good; Matt kind of liked that he was willing to give over control like that. It said a lot, in his humble opinion.

Matt leaned in, moving his legs a little restlessly under the thin covers as they kissed, slow and deep. Andy sighed against his lips and Matt kneeled up, the sheets slipping down. He felt Andy's hand rest on his thigh, and then boldly move between his legs.

"Hmm," Andy murmured, smiling against Matt's mouth as he slipped a sly hand into Matt's boxers. "Have anything in here that belongs to me?"

"Dude, did you _leave_ anything in there?" Matt pressed him back, straddling him and pulling at his shirt and that funny harness he wore for his swords. He threw them into a corner and crawled his way back to unbutton Andy's jeans; Andy lifted his hips helpfully and Matt slid them off, tossing them away as well. Andy lounged back against his elbows, and smirked up at him. It seemed he was regaining that sultry streak that had so surprised Matt at first, running one hand down his own body to curl a hand around his hardening cock.

"Yes," he said plainly, hips moving slightly with the slow stroke of his hand. "That's _my_ dick in there, and I want it in me."

Matt stared at him, and Andy just grinned, so widely that his pointed canines were revealed.

"Are you--" Matt cleared his throat, trying to get that sudden strained quality of his voice to clear up. "Yeah, so. Do you use that thrall thing on the random familiars? When you're taking blood, I mean."

Andy lifted one shoulder in a careless shrug, still slowly jacking himself off. "Yeah. Makes it good for them."

"You fuck them?" Matt really hadn't meant to sound _that_ harsh, but Andy simply gave him that darkly amused smile, not breaking their locked gazes.

"No. Does that bother you that I could?" Andy didn't wait for him to reply. "In any case, they don't taste like you. And you can tell when someone's blood isn't healthy, you can smell it on them. Really kind of helpful--"

Matt reached back, locating the lube in the drawer of the bedside table by memory alone. "Wait, hold up. What do I taste like?"

"Home," Andy said without skipping a beat, drawing his legs up so that Matt's fingers could search and delve inside him slowly. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a slow, sighing moan, the sound of it curling around Matt's cock, coaxing it to hardness. "Come on," he urged, stretching his legs out and hooking his feet around the back of Matt's thighs, tugging him forward. "Fuck me."

He had never asked like that before, and Matt found it strange and arousing. Matt settled between his legs, one arm braced beside his head, the other hand gripping his slicked cock, pressing the thick head of it inside him.

Andy's hips tilted up, taking him in, and he just kept smiling, eyes half-lidded. He slung an arm around Matt's neck, dragging his face down for a sloppy kiss, lips moving greedily even as Matt's hips cradled the curve of his ass. Andy moaned right into his mouth as Matt drew back and thrust in again, thighs moving strongly.

Lean legs around Matt's hips, Andy's moans hitched with every plunge; he'd always been strong, but Matt could feel a new power tensing in his slender frame, held back by sheer will on Andy's part as they moved together. Matt moved his face away, gasping for breath and pressed his forehead into Andy's neck, his sweat trickling between them.

Andy made a surprised sound, and arched up, body galvanized as Matt changed his angle slightly, finding what he was looking for.

"Yeah?" Matt mumbled into the cool skin near his mouth, and nipped at it without thinking. Andy jerked, surprised, and Matt's hands couldn't decide where to rest, touching Andy's legs wrapped around him, teasing at his hard, leaking dick and tugging at the messy brown strands of his hair.

" _Fuck_ , yeah," Andy confirmed, one of his own hands buried in Matt's hair, fingers flexing and gripping too tightly. Matt grabbed one of his legs, pushing it up and back; Andy demonstrated his admirable flexibility by simply hanging that leg over Matt's shoulder and shifted his other leg higher, locking it around Matt's back. The deeper strokes made both of them groan.

Matt bit his neck again, harder this time and felt Andy's teeth sink into his wrist at the same moment; Matt's already tenuous controls basically crumbled, hips driving erratically. He barely heard his own rasping gasps as he came, hot and deep.

"Oh god," Andy moaned as Matt pulled out of him clumsily, yanking his arm away and crawling down Andy's body to suck on his cock, then nuzzling that crease of his leg and crotch, inhaling his musky scent and pumping his dick quickly. Andy sat bolt upright in a moment, clutching desperate fistfuls of Matt's sheets and gazing down at him with shocked eyes as he gasped out, "Fuck, I'm--"

Matt stared back as he folded his lips back over the rounded head of his dick, savouring the bitter warmth of come as it hit his tongue and he swallowed.

Andy, who had no particular need to breathe at this juncture of his life, was actually panting wildly as Matt pulled off and smiled up at him. His wrist hurt, but it wasn't so bad; his fucking back was probably going to _kill_ him tomorrow, thanks to Andy's tight grip with his legs of steel, but the dazed look on his vampire's face was totally worth it.

Andy pressed shaky fingers to his forehead, wiping away non-existent sweat as Matt kneeled over of him, bending to mouth at his shoulder. "This," he motioned between himself and Matt smiled against the curve of his neck; Andy actually shivered at this alone and tilted his neck to give Matt more contact. "This, uh, doesn't happen with the... fuck me, with the other familiars," Andy informed him in an awed tone as Matt dragged him back up to the head of the bed, petting and cuddling until Andy made a little noise of irritation and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Matt huffed and pulled him closer; Andy sighed, giving in.

"That's why I'm _the_ Familiar-Dude," Matt said with no little amount of self-satisfaction. "Recognize."

Andy's punch to his ribs was familiar and loving; Matt's grunt of pain was mostly play-acting.

Mostly.

They lay still and Matt felt Andy's body start to go limp, signaling the break of day and the sleep-phase of a vampire; in a few minutes, Matt would have to drag him downstairs to make sure the rays of the sun wouldn't touch him. Maybe he might even have to carry him, vampires were so hard to wake up once they went under.

"Hey," Matt whispered. Andy shifted and murmured, pressing a sleepy kiss to the corner of his mouth before settling back again, mouth parted slightly. Matt grinned and nuzzled his cheek, but Andy was already in a deep stupor. "Hey. You taste like home too."

_fin_


End file.
